Finding my Feelings!
by Chelsinator
Summary: Thad has feelings for Nick which hasn't found yet. He finds them soon after being attacked by the new 'bad' Nick. Will this effect his health considering Nick is out to get anyone who talks to him? I suck at summaries! Rated M for Later chapters! Complete
1. What's going on?

"Nick... wait up!" Thad called from behind the other boy, panting in the heat.  
>Nick didn't acknowledge Thad, which disapointed the boy greatly. He ran all the way from the bottom area of Dalton Academy to Top Quad, where they were now, just to talk to Nick and in Nick's eyes he didn't deserve the time of day.<br>"Y-You forgot your song book," Thad urged, trying to make conversation,"For Warbler practise..."  
>Nick shrugged his shoulders and fastened his pace, leaving Thad to stand on his own. He looked down at his shoes. He looked back up and Nick was out of site.<br>Before heading back to his dorm, Thad went to the private coffee shop and ordered a herbal tea. The lady running the shop always had a thing for Thad, which was nice, because he got discounted drinks but he always felt bad.

When Thad walked into his dorm room, which he shared with Sebastian, the 'slut' of the Warblers, he was shocked to see Seb kissing non-other than Nick. To start with, Thad WAS shocked. Nick...was straight. At least, he thought Nick was. And there he was, bent over kissing a laidback Sebastian. Wait! Skinny Jeans! Nick never wears jeans, let alone skinny jeans. But Thad couldn't deny, the view he was getting was amazing.

Thad cleared his throat.  
>"Don't mind me," he murmered, running to the bathroom.<br>He locked the door on entering. He went to the sink and let the cold water run, putting his hands underneath. He rubbed water into his face to cool himself down. Thad breathed out looking downwards, soon realising the effects of Nick's ass.  
>"Fuck..." he breathed, feeling a little ashamed of being turned on so easy.<p>

He calmed down a little and left the room. He was shocked to see Sebastian, on his own, sitting upright on the chair. Oddly, staring into space.  
>"Are you okay?" He questioned, walking over to Sebastian, who was shaking a little.<br>Seb swallowed harshly,"H-he's changed," he whispered.  
>Thad looked at Sebastian with a facial exppression hungry for information.<br>"I-I'm not good enough...," Seb forced out before running to the bathroom to dry his eyes, before he even started crying.

Thad had had enough. Why was he acting so different? He left the dorm and ran down the corridor. Room 36. Nick and Jeff.  
>He knocked viciously on the door only for Jeff to answer.<br>"Oh, Hello Thad" he smiled, "What can I do you for?"  
>"Uh, is Nick here?" Thad questioned, not bothering to smile at the blonde.<br>Jeff frowned,"No, but there is something different with him."  
>Thad was confused. As jealous as he was of Nick and Jeff's relationship, he could tell something was up.<br>"What's up with him?" Thad asked. He wanted to find out, and soon.

Jeff looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Thad his arm.  
>"What the fuck is this?" He questioned, cursing himself for swearing infront of Jeff.<br>All up Jeff's right arm were bruises. Jeff, still not making eye contact lifted up his shirt a little to show more bruises, bigger, and a few cuts.  
>Jeff choked out a cry,"Nick... he got angry with me.."<br>Thad pulled Jeff closer for a hug... dropping a tear as he heard Jeff whimper.  
>"It will be okay..."Thad reassured,"He'll snap out of it"<p>

Xx

Wes banged his gavel hard onto the wooden table causing the attention of each and every Warbler. Just about to speak he froze mid thought.  
>"Where is Nicholas?" He called.<br>There was a harsh silence but the truth was no one knew. Thad searched the room trying to find a a shimmer in someones eye, hoping they might know. Then he realised something odd. Flint, James and Luke, but wait... no Trent. Firstly Trent never misses out on Warbler practise and secondly, Thad saw Trent in the hall. Thad pushed back in his seat and headed for the door.  
>"Warbler Thad, where are you going?" David asked in an unwanting manner.<br>This didn't bother Thad. Something was definately up. He started down the hallway when he heard "Nick! Leave me alone!" it was Trent. "All I asked was if you were coming to practise!" Trent cried.  
>Thad followed the shouting and found Trent against a wall and Nick about to hit him. Thad ran as fast as he could to get infront of Trent. Instead of a pucnh that would have left Trent with a black eye, Nick punched Thad hard in the throat.<br>Nick ran off leaving Thad to gag on his sobs. He had great difficulty breathing as his sight went blurry. His head was light as he dropped to the floor. Trent shaking him by his side.  
>"Thad, are you okay!" he shouted, much louder than really necessary.<br>"Fuck...you...Nick," he panted as he closed his eyes completey passing out.  
>Trent went to get Wes, David and Jeff. Wes called an ambulance and Thad was off to the hospital.<p>

N/A uhhhhh I write such short Chapters! Next one will be much longer... Nick is a Dick (lol it rhymes) and I just can't forgive myself for what he had done to Jeff! 


	2. A dream or a Nightmare?

Thad ran down the hall. He had to find Nick, he couldn't let this slide. Nick had been on rage too long and Thad could only hope he could reason with the boy. He knocked on the door at room 36.

There was no answer.

He wiggled the doorknob, quite pleased with himself when the door unlocked and opened. He walked into the dark room. No one appearing to be inside. The door locked shut with a thud loud enough to make Thad jump. Something was eerie about the room.

"Ha ha ha, finally Thaddeus!" a voice called, recognisibly it was Nick.  
>Thad stayed silent, not moving, and keeping his breaths long and silent.<br>"I can't hide it any longer Thad," he called, moving toward a lighter part of the room,"I want you!"  
>Thad could see the lust in Nick's eyes and how much it could hurt him, but he can't get his body to move. Nick chuckled. He moved forward and cupped Thad's face with his hands, kissing him harshly. For a moment, Thad hadn't realised what was going on unitl he found himself kissing back, making the kiss more passionate. Nick bit down on Thad's lower lip and laughed to himself when he heard Thad whimper.<br>"Your clothes..." Nick breathed,"Off..."  
>Nick pulled at Thad's shirt, lifting it up over his head. Thankful that Thad lifted his arms up for more ease. Joining their kiss back, Nick's hands searched down the unfamiliar body of Thad. Thad jumped a little when Nick reached a ticklish spot. He slowly trailed kisses down Thad's jaw and Thad let out a moan. Thad couldn't deny how amazing this was, even though he is straight. Nick reached Thad's nipple and sucked around it, his tongue circling over the top. Thad's head dropped back in pleasure. Perhaps he wasn't straight. Nick's hands migrated to Thad's underwear, showing above his jeans. He played with the elastic and sunk a couple of fingers underneath, into the unknown.<p>

"I-I've never done this before," Thad shamefully whispered.  
>Nick laughed, "Don't worry, I have had practise!'<br>Suddenly without any warning, Nick grinded his cock against Thad's. Thad moaned long and hard as the force on his cock grew harder. Nick pulled Thad in for another kiss as his fingers fiddled with Thad's button. He unhooked the button and pulled Thad's pants down, pooling at his ankles. Nick's hand reached for Thad's shoulders as he directioned the other boy towards the bed, sliding his underwear off.

"What about you, you're still fully clothed," Thad asked, not sounding so turned on as before. Nick smiled harshly and put so much more force onto Thad's dick. Thad moaned deeply, head tilted back as his fingers clawed into the sheets.  
>""Oh, Thaddy, We're only just beginning!" Nick winked as he reached to his bedside table, taking out a small capped bottle.<p>

Bacon flavoured lubricant.

Thad, as observant as he was, didn't notice what it was until Nick popped the cap, drizzling the sticky liquid over his fingers. Nick's finger circled around Thad's hole, teasing him when he got closer. Without any real warning, Nick pushed his finger into Thad's hole, applying pressure and searching around. After a long search, he added another finger, scissoring Thad's hole, getting reading to put his cock in later. He placed kisses up Thad's back as he placed one final finger in. Managing to create a long moan from Thad as his fingers left. Nick pulled his pants down. To no suprise he was without underpants, perhaps he forgot to put them in today. Nick didn't apply lubricant at all to his already hard cock and went straight into Thad. Thad cried as the stinging hit him. Nick thrusted into Thad, moaning onto his back.  
>"Fuck," Thad let out as he felt Nick's warm breath on his back.<br>Nick went deeper, causing a loud moan to leave Thad's lungs.  
>"Are you gonna?" Nick asked, "Cos I'm gonna..." He trailed off as he came inside Thad.<br>Thad knew he wasn't far off and as he felt the sticky liquid float inside him, it wasn't long. He came down hard, cum soaking the sheets of the ruffled bed. Panting as his vision went black.

Thad opened his eyes to a bright room, almost too bright for him to handle. He soon realised where he was. The hospital. He sat up and clenched his throat where he had been punch by Nick. He was strapped to an oxygen tank. His expected pale face turned pink with embarrisment as he realise what he had done to the hospital sheets. He looked underneath to see his own cum, slowly drying up, surrounding his legs.

Jeff walked in to see Thad, staring and no blinking.  
>"Thad are you okay!" he shouted, "You have a bruise on your throat!"<br>Thad jumped a little and covered his still hard cock. "Y-yea," he replied hoarsley, his throat causing so much pain.  
>Jeff could tell something was wrong, "What's up?" he asked.<br>Thad licked his dry lips and closed his eyes. He thought long and hard about what to say, how to say it and if he even should say it.  
>"I-I think I have a crush on Nick!" he replied feeling embarrised and stupid. <p>


	3. Did he really?

Thad, still in pain, paced around his dorm. Sure the bruises had lightened up a bit, but how would he explain this to a teacher or unaware friend. Maybe he should confront Nick. Ask him what his fucking problem is. But then he would be drawn to the way Nick's lips ALWAYS quivered when anyone swore. It doesn't matter if he is a 'badboy' he will forever and always hate swearing. Thad sat on his bed, staring at the still asleep Seb. As he rolled over, Thad noticed the slower movement of his left leg. He walked over to Sebastian and nudged him a little.  
>"Wake up Sebby..." he whispered.<br>Seb didn't move. Thad's eyes were drawn to Sebastian's left leg. Was Seb wearing boxer shorts or long pants? Thad removed the blanket and saw, thankful that Sebastian was wearing Boxers, a bruise up Sebastian's leg. He gasped.  
>"Sebastian James Smythe wake up now!" Thad shouted. It did the trick.<br>"What the fuck are you..." he groaned," my mother?"  
>Thad hid his smirk as soon as he remembered the reason he woke Seb. He frowned.<br>"How did you get that bruise Sebby?" Sebastian was hesitant. His body stiffened at the thought.  
>"I-I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat and breathed in. he casually replied, "I hit it on the door in the shower. No big deal!"<br>Thad licked his dry lips. There is no way that was the truth. Sebastian is very careful in the bathroom. He hates the sight of blood. "Was it Nick?" Thad asked. Knowing the answer already.  
>Sebastian sighed, "Yes"<br>Thad shook his head, leaving the room almost instantly.  
>He knew Jeff was away with family at the moment so Nick was the only one in the dorm. Thad didn't knock.<br>"What the fu-" He was cut off by the sound of sobs coming from the bathroom. His angered expression softened a little as he walked to the bathroom door.  
>He pushed it slightly.<br>"Nick...?" He called.  
>"Go away!" Nick shouted in reply, turning to where he could see Thad's face. His eyes widened when he saw Thad's neck.<br>"Nicholas... I want to know what's wro-" Thad was interrupted.  
>"Fuck off!" He shouted, his bottom lip quivered right on que.<br>Thad saw small movement and looked down at Nick's hand. One over lapped the others wrist. Moving forward and back.  
>"What are you doing!" He shouted as he saw small drops of scarlet liquid escape the boys arm. Instantly he pounced for Nick's hand, taking the razor and throwing it across the room. He held Nick's wrists, even the blood.<br>"What is your problem?" Thad cried.  
>Nick didn't respond. Thad pulled him in for a hug.<p>They sat like that for several minutes. Both too scared to break the silence. But Thad knew he had to ask.<br>"What's going on Nick?" At Thad's calm words, Nick broke into a sob.  
>"Everything"<br>Thad pulled Nick's face up. He wiped tears from Nick's face with the side of his hand that wasn't stained by blood.  
>"Please... explain"<br>"Why do you want to help!" Nick shouted, "I fucking sent you to hospital," Nick punched his leg for swearing. Hard. He was about to hit himself again because Thad didn't reply. As quickly as Nick raised his hand to hit himself again Thad grabbed Nick and pressed their lips together. A tear betraying him as he did so.  
>Thad felt lonely and stupid for doing this. Until Nick kissed back, making it more passionate. He glided his tongue across Thad's bottom lip as if begging for access. Thad accepted. Nick's tongue explored the unfamiliar zone, finding his way to Thad's tongue. They wrestled each other and Nick bit down lightly on Thad's bottom lip, laughing quietly when it cause Thad to whimper. Nick went to kiss Thad again.<br>"No!"  
>Nick was shocked.<br>"W-wh-"  
>"I-I can't." And with that, Thad ran back to his dorm, tears streaming down his face. He stopped for no one and fell to his bed, digging his head into his pillow. <p>


	4. Finding My Feelings!

Nick washed his face. Today is a new day. A weekend to be happy.  
>Although he was still strung by what Thad had done, he couldn't let it get to him. He breathed out harshly.<br>Walking down the corridor, he recieved many looks. Today, he was shamefully wearing make up. Dark clouds of black powder circled his eyes.  
>"Nick are yo-" Tate was interrupted.<br>Nick hardened his gaze, "Go eat a dick" he said, stopping his lip from quivering as always. He failed. Thad walked around the corner. His eyes almost popping out of his head when he saw Nick. He looked hot. He shook his head vigorously. He caught Nick looking at him but that didn't last long.

Thad didn't know why he ran off on Nick. Kissing him was perfect. Well he did know. There was something really messed up with Nick, and Thad needed to find out. Before Nick could walk off Thad grabbed him and walked him to his dorm. "What do you want?" Nick cried.  
>At this moment, Thad had walked into the bathroom to get a damp cloth. He threw it at Nick who caught it hesitantly, he knew what it was for. He started wiping his face.<br>"Nicholas, tell me what's going on." Thad's voice was stern, demanding.  
>Nick looked at him with sorrow filled eyes." M-my..." He didn't want to continue. Tears threatened to fall.<br>"Nick I want to help" Thad started.  
>"Help? Did you see what I did to you? I managed to bruise your fucking neck" Nick scrunched up his face for swearing.<br>Thad sighed, "I really like you Nick. I just want to make sure you are okay" he pulled Nick in for a hug.  
>Nick rested his head on Thad's chest.<br>"My father kicked me out of home when I told him I was gay. He literally kicked me!" Nick cried. Thad took hold of the smaller Warbler and hugged him. He kissed the boys hair and drew hearts on hi arm with the tip of hs finger.  
>"Thad..." he whispered.<br>"Hey, hey.. Just rest Nicky..." Thad closed his eyes tight for calling him that.  
>"I love you" he whispered, this time there was a strain in his throat.<br>Thad's eyes watered a bit.  
>"...I love you too" he bit back the urge to suck on Nick's neck but failed. He pulled the brunette infront of him so he could dive for his neck. He sucked one spot and Nick let out a moan. He bit down softly causing Nick's hips to buck up. Thad smiled.<br>"What was this whole badboy cherade for?" Thad whispered into Nick's ear.  
>Nick's whole body shook as he fealt Thad's warm breath.<br>"I was finding my feelings" Nick replied biting on to Thad's lip.  
>"Did it work?" Thad breathed out "Will you be myboyfriend" Nick was hesitant. Thad could very well say no.<br>"...Yes..." Thad replied.  
>"Then yes... it definately worked" he replied, pulling Thad in for a loving and meaningful kiss.<p>

-  
>Sorry it ended in such a crappy way... haha.. I had to finish it quickly because school startsup. But I hope you did enjoy it. Please review! x I wanna learn :D <p>


End file.
